Seven Reasons to Live
by kitcub
Summary: OT. She didn't want to be a trainer, she didn't care about her parents, and she had no interest in boys. Too bad! Just check it out.
1. Time to go

Dagger

moonglow

It was just a note. A rather old, crumpled piece of yellowing paper. One could say the note was rather useless, its information made no sense, and it would do its best work in a recycling bin where it could be used to make new sheets for the future. Only to one, possibly two, people in the world did it hold any meaning. The first was the writer of the note, but this person hadn't been seen in nearly seventeen years and was presumed dead. The second was currently residing in the Dewford orphanage and had recently celebrated her seventeenth birthday. The note was left with her the night she was abandoned and it was believed to hold her name.

Dagger's Journal: First Entry

I have decided to keep this journal as a tool for keeping my thoughts. Perhaps it will allow me to get my absentee parents out of my head if I write what I think in ink. If that doesn't work at least I will be able to write down what I learn so that my knowledge won't escape me.

My name is Dagger. I have heard strange names before, but that is just ridiculous! I guess it's all right to have a unique name, but I have to draw the line at weapons. I suppose its better than something plain like Dee or Joan. What happened to my parents anyway? Are they dead or is it just another case of abandonment? The least they could have done was write a proper note explaining why they left me to grow up alone. I could have been saved hours of lost sleep if they could have just said why they couldn't keep me.

I will be turning eighteen soon and I will have to leave the orphanage. The big question is where am I going to go? I could just stay here and work at the Pokemon Center for the rest of my life, but that does not sound all that appealing, as seeing wounded Pokemon all day is depressing. Going to the mainland is my real dream, but doing it before I am eighteen is the problem. Technically I am supposed to stay until "adulthood", but I think I might go mad if I stay. Problem being how to leave and not get caught. hmmm...

Today some stupid kid brought in an Umbreon that he had used to battle Brawley. Two broken ribs, a fractured leg and a concussion. Honestly who challenges a gym leader who uses fighting type Pokemon with a dark type? Even though the kid's stupidity angered me, the scholar in me was intrigued at the fast rate the Umbreon healed. I can't help but wonder if it is able to use its own dark energy to speed up the healing process. Needless to say I didn't get the chance to study it because Joy ordered me out of the room and we had other patients to attend to soon after.

Aurelia is, as always, exceeding my expectations.

End First Entry

Dagger set her notebook on the bedside table, removed her necklace, which held a small poke ball souvenir, and fell onto her pillows with a great sigh of comfort and was asleep within seconds.

Scientist say a person dreams many dreams over the course of a night, so it can be assumed Dagger did have many dreams, some perhaps good and others possibly sad or romantic. Yet she still had one dream that erased all memory of the others. The same dream she had every night that caused her to awaken with a white-hot jets of pain streaming around her leg in a messy pattern.

She sat bolt upright and threw the covers away to stare at her leg. All she saw was the same old scars. One had once been a deep cut and was jagged, thick, and long. The others were longer still and very thin. They wrapped around her leg in indiscernible patterns, like tangled, little pieces of string. Her skin was marred and though she wasn't vain she couldn't say it didn't bother her.

She shook her head of her thoughts and glared at her nightstand before hoping out of bed, getting dressed, and running out of the orphanage. The dream, though no different than usual, had reminded her of a possibility she had not yet considered.

Later...

"I dreamt of it again last night, but for once it was actually useful"

"Really? Well my dear might this have something to do with why you're calling me?"

"Actually yes. I have been thinking so hard about a safe way to leave the Island that I failed to notice that the best way was right in front of me. I wanted to know if you wouldn't mind helping go on a little trip."

"A little trip is it? It wouldn't happen to be a year long trip perhaps, one that lasted until a certain young woman is old enough to care for herself?" he asked with a laugh

"Well maybe!" she giggled, "I will of course understand if you won't do it we could both get into trouble if anything goes wrong."

"Say no? Dear child I would never say no to anyone who helped me to save my darling Peeko! I just want to make sure you will be safe! How will you support yourself?"

"Well I have quite a bit saved up from working all these years and if I need to I am sure I can work odd jobs while I travel. I know I will find my calling sooner or later, but not if I sit and rot on this island."

"Yes, your right my dear. Of course I will give you something to help start you off, but if too much goes missing it might be rather suspicious. I'm sure I will be the first on the authorities list to search for information regarding your whereabouts anyway."

"No you don't need to do that..."

"Now you know that's not going to work darling so just stop arguing. I will draw the money today and have it transferred into your account. I will be out to get you after you get off work tonight. See you then Dagger my dear. Bye."

She stared at the beeping phone in her hand and gave a long sigh and mumbled something about stubborn old men before slamming the phone on the hook.

"Just think happy thoughts. I'm leaving, I'm leaving... Stubborn old man! He is going to get himself into trouble I just know it! He always does and I can't argue with him! He never listens to me! Calm down. Happy thoughts. I'm leaving, I'm leaving...

She walked out of the phone booth and jogged to the Pokemon center to avoid being late and to work off her anger at the old man's stubbornness. It was quiet when she walked in, which was usual for this time of the morning, and she had to search around for Joy to get her assignments for the day.

She found her in the Umbreon's room giving it pain killers and found herself wondering, for the second time, if the Umbreon had some special healing abilities because she noticed that the swelling had reduced very quickly. Still because of all the medicine she couldn't really draw that conclusion. So she snapped herself out of her thoughts and attempted to get Joy's attention.

"Joy I'm here what do you need me to do."

"Oh Dagger good. I'll be at handing out the medicine for a while today, I got a late start, why don't you just cover the desk for me. Oh and there are some files that need sorting if you could do that it would be great."

"Alright sounds good."

She left Joy to her business and headed to the counter. She particularly hated working up front as it was rather boring, but the extra files would be enough to keep her busy for a few hours and hopefully Joy would be finished by then.

As it turned out Dagger got lucky and just as she was finishing up Joy walked into the room and asked for her assistance on a few other menial tasks. By the time they had finished cleaning sheets, sorting medicine for the next day, and sanitizing scalpels the day was over. Dagger left with a hasty goodbye and ran back to the orphanage to pack.

It took around half an hour for her to pack all her belongings. She had no sleeping bag so her bed sheets and pillow were the next best thing. Her clothes came next, after a small debate of whether she should bring her slightly embarrassing Pokemon Center uniform along. She decided for it simply on the logic that she might need all the clothes she had. The rest of her things such as jewelry and other little trinkets were stuffed on top.

"Well that's a rather sad sight..." said Dagger with a grimace

There had been no need to leave any of her things behind because she was easily able to stuff it all into her bag. She tried to think it was a good thing she could travel light, but couldn't quite get over how pathetic it was to be seventeen and only own enough to fill a backpack.

With that she snuck out and headed to the beach next to the Dewford Island caves. It was a quiet night and anyone she saw didn't spare her a second glance. She reached the beach close to the caves shortly and sat on the soft white sad and stared out at the clear blue water, searching for her ride.

After waiting a few minutes she was startled by the sound of an awful high-pitched screech. She quickly jumped to her feet and looked to where the noise had come from and discovered a Zubat, with very large fangs headed her way.

In hopes that it would pass her by she stood very still, but to her unfortunate surprise it decided it wished to stop and stare, ok so Zubat's don't have eyes but if it had of it would have been staring. The Zubat hovered eye level with her, just staring as she stared back and mentally urged it to continue on its way.

This went on for a minuet or two before Dagger started to feel stupid, mostly because she was telling it to leave with her mind and not with her mouth. So she broke the stare and gave the little bat an ugly look in the hopes of scaring it. It blinked at her.

"What is your deal? Leave me alone!" she said angrily

It didn't even twitch at her angry tone and Dagger started to get nervous. She would have felt better if it would run or even if it attempted to attack her, then at least it would be behaving like a normal Pokemon. Its continuous staring was as unnerving as it was unnatural. She decided walking away slowly was her best choice and so she turned and started off down the beach. To her annoyance she heard the swish of its leathery wings as it followed. All thoughts of fear disappeared and it was quickly replaced by aggravation. "Listen I don't know what your deal is, but you really need to stop following me!" she growled over her shoulder

For her second unpleasant surprise of that day the Zubat decided to answer...

"No."

She swung around to face the creature that had not deviated from its tactic of staring blankly at her. She gave it a calculating look before violently shaking her head and turning around once more. She took one step forward then stopped and took another look at it over her shoulder. Again she shook her head and took a second step then stopped once more.

"Ok I'll bite..." she muttered as she turned to face the Zubat once again "You didn't happen to talk just then did you?" she asked not knowing weather she wished for a response or silence.

"Of course I did. All Pokemon talk." it said as though she were a child with a stupid question

"Well yeah, but most don't speak English!" she retorted angrily

"Well yes you are correct, but you see I am not speaking English. I am speaking in Sonar Three, the language of my old bat clan."

"Sonar Three... What do you mean? Humans can't understand Pokemon! I know for a fact I can't understand them!"

"Really? Well then perhaps I am just a figment of your deranged little mind because you are speaking to me. Would you happen to be able to tell me of another time you have conversed with a Pokemon?"

She had to give that some thought. Her first response would have been the Pokemon Center, but she had to squash that answer because she never really did get to speak to them much. Whenever she actually was around the Pokemon they were either unconscious or screaming in pain. She never got to be around them while they healed and so never really had a chance to talk. Her second response, though it might prove the Zubat wrong, she would not use. She could come up with no other answers so she sighed in defeat. The Zubat gave her a look that suspiciously resembled a smirk, though she didn't think that she ought to read too much into a Zubat's ability to smirk.

"Okay your right I never have talked to a Pokemon before, but that doesn't change the fact that humans are not supposed to understand them." she declared

"Well your right, but you obviously have the ability. It is rare, I am sure, and I have had the fortune to know one other who could speak my language and you happen..."

"Wait," she interrupted, not really paying attention, "I can do this because of you can't I? I don't just have this weird innate ability; you did something to me didn't you. I know for a fact that I would have realized this before! There is no way I could have missed it!"

"No. You have had the ability all along, I believe, and, as we discussed before, you simply did not realize it because you never spoke to any before me. Why are you having such a hard time believing this when you yourself agreed with my reasoning?" he asked suspiciously

"Um, no...no reason I am just not uh- coping well...Yeah! Its hard to find out something like this and just accept it!" she said though she had turned an odd red color and her eye was twitching

"Fine." he said though not completely convinced.

"Yeah so um..." she said searching quickly for a change of topic " Why are you following me?"

"I have decided I will travel with you." was his pert answer

"I am not a Pokemon Trainer and I don't want to be one. I wont catch you so..."

"Catch me!" he interrupted with a humorous tone, "Who said I would let you catch me? I said I was to travel with you, I have wings, I can fly."

Feeling stupid at her assumption she decided to ignore the Zubat's words and act as though she had never spoken hers. She sat in the sand and looked across the sea, waiting to see the little ship riding on the waves as it came to pick her up. The Zubat flapped up and decided to take the liberty of sitting on her shoulder. She didn't mind, it was surprisingly comforting.

"So, my name is Dagger. What should I call you?" she asked

"My original name is one I shall never have to speak of again, thank goodness, because a very good man once dubbed me Fang." he said

"This wise man didn't seem to have much originality," she giggled

"No I suppose he didn't. He was rather focused on the here and now rather than on creativity. None the less he was a very wise and good man."

"You sound very attached to him. Were you two close?"

"Very. I haven't seen him in years though."

"What happened to him?"

"I am not at liberty to discuss everything, but I can say that he left me here to protect myself and others from a danger that pursued him. I don't know if he is dead or if he is alive, but it has been so long that I must assume death reached him. I don't wish to live here any longer so I will travel with you." he said

"Wow, I'm sorry." she whispered

Fang, though they had only known each other for a short time, had seemed to have a talent to making her feel stupid. Now she felt like she had been a brat to feel angry about being an orphan when Fang had lost his family. Surely that was worse than never knowing them. At least she thought it was. Whoever said it is better to have loved and lost than never to have loved at all was an idiot. She couldn't imagine having a family and then having it ripped away from you!

"So what exactly are we waiting for?" asked Fang interrupting her musings

"Oh! Yes I forgot all about that! A boat should be heading out here to pick me up in a little bit. I arranged it earlier today with my friend." she explained

"Well then I don't believe we have to wait much longer. A little ship is headed our way."

She looked up surprised and saw he was correct. Again she felt stupid because she had been looking out there the entire time in the opposite direction. Mr. Briny's little boat was headed their way and would be right up to shore in a few minutes. She stared out at it as it came in smiling. She couldn't wait to see him! He was the only person who had truly loved her like family.

"Ahoy there Dagger mi dear!" he shouted

She ran towards the boat, accidentally jarring Fang off her shoulder with the abrupt movement, jumped in and gave him a strangling hug. He returned it with a loving smile as he pat her back. He then looked over her shoulder and noticed Fang. He let Dagger go and looked down at her face.

"Now, who's this big fella then?" he questioned glancing at the Zubat

"Oh that's Fang. He um..." she decided she best not tell that she was able to speak to Fang, "Well we became friends a while back and he has decided to follow me." she answered not completely untruthfully

"Well that's good you need someone to look out for ya I always say! Keep her out of trouble then Mr. Fang cause I would never forgive you or myself if any harm should come to my Dagger."

Dagger blushed, but Fang nodded in agreement that he would watch her back. This seemed to satisfy Mr. Briny so he gave Dagger a final hug and told her he would be up stairs navigating and to come to him if she needed anything.

Dagger seated herself on a vacant couch and Fang joined her once again resting on her shoulder and decided to begin talking again.

"So what is this man to you? Surely he is too old to be your lover?"

"My lover!" she giggled, "More like my father."

"Your father? He lef... uh he is gone I thought." he stuttered

"Yes, well he's not my biological father, but we love each other like father and daughter. He even tried to adopt me once, but because he is unmarried, old, and he travels a lot the agency would not allow the adoption."

"Well I suppose it is good to have some family, even if it's not biological."

"Your right. I don't think I could have made it without him." she sighed

After that they were quiet. The sun setting in a brilliance of red and gold against the sparkling ocean brought her peace and she was lulled to sleep soon after the last of the sun's rays disappeared by the gently lapping waves on the side of the boat.

"Goodnight." whispered Fang, "I shall do as I was asked."


	2. Let's Play Doctor

1_All right I finally got this one worked out. It is much better than the old version. _

The wind was strong and cool as it rushed around her whipping her dirty blonde hair into her face. The sky was deep gray and the clouds were bloated with loads of unreleased water. Dagger had decided to take a walk along the beach because the oncoming storm had chased off all but the bravest of surfers. Occasional drops of rain would fall and leave dark pockmarks in the usually white sand around her feet.

She glanced out at the ocean now and again to marvel at the ever-increasing size of the waves as they crashed through the water. It was on one such glance that she noticed an old man, waist deep in the water, attempting, in vain, to recall a Pokemon to its ball.

She looked hard at where he was aiming and caught sight of a little white bird fighting to stay above the water. With no thought about her safety she raced into the cold ocean, fought her way past the old man, and struggled hard to swim in the Pokemon's direction. When she finally got close enough to get a good picture of the situation, she saw pale snaking tentacles wrapping around a Wingull and dragging it ever lower beneath the surface. She fought harder still to reach the little bird before it was lost beneath the waves. Right as it came within reach, the poor Wingull was dragged beneath. She later would marvel at the speed and strength, no doubt induced by an adrenalin high, she must have had to catch the little Pokemon and yank it from the grasps of its captor. She dove after it and pulled with all her might. As it came free she used the momentum to turn her body towards the beach and quickly began her long trek back to shore.

Now handicapped, because of having to hold the Wingull in one hand and tying to swim with the other, she attempted to use the strength of the waves to help push her towards her goal. For someone who wasn't the strongest swimmer in the first place it was hard going, but she was managing it the best she could.

She wasn't sure how long she had been going, but she knew she was closing in on her destination, when suddenly she was dragged beneath the water by her left leg. Her scream came out as air bubbles as the cold water closed over her head. Then she felt nothing, but pain. It was a stinging pain that raced up her left thigh and into her stomach. All thoughts of the little Pokemon she had come to rescue vanished along with everything, except getting to the surface for air and getting away from whatever was hurting her. Luckily the bird was ably to nab the back of her shirt and hang on as she struggled wildly to the surface and began her erratic swim towards the shore.

She couldn't think, couldn't see, and didn't have a clue how close or far the beach was. All she could do was feel. She could feel the pain in her chest that told her to continue breathing in air and she could feel the stinging torture that was her leg. Because of her loss of senses, she never saw the rocks looming in front of her on her wayward swim to safety, she felt the punishing crack of her head hitting against the boulders and the added affliction to her abused left leg as a jagged rock cleaved deep into her flesh. At that point the pain was too great and she blacked out.

When she woke she was laying on her back as the waves rushed around her. Some part of her mind dimly registered that it had started to rain and she could hear a man yelling from somewhere. She tried to sit up, but pain flooded to her head and after that it wouldn't go away. She again became aware once again of the pain in her leg, but it seemed whatever had grabbed her was gone, and now it had eased somewhat. A sidelong glance showed her she was bleeding rather heavily, but getting up to bandage it was out of the question. If only that man would stop his incessant yelling maybe she could think! He didn't stop yelling and she couldn't think, and again the pain was too much for her to take, so she blacked out a second time. The last thing she saw was a red blur flying above her body.

Dagger woke with a jerk, which unfortunately caused her to fall off the side of the bed and land unceremoniously on her butt. She grumbled angry words at the inventor of floors as she rubbed her sore bottom. She stood unsteadily and looked over the unfamiliar room. Needless to say she was momentarily confused, as the dream had left her with the distinct impression she had been injured and would wake up in a hospital. She quickly realized, however, that she actually had been dreaming, but was still confused because she knew she had not fallen asleep in a bed.

Seconds later it hit her that Mr. Briney must have taken her here to let her get some sleep before starting on her journey. It was a sweet gesture, but she didn't see it in quite that light. On the contrary she was very angry.

She trudged up the stairs and slammed the door open, before marching out on deck to give him a piece of her mind, but those thoughts vanished the second she saw him. He was sitting on the chair she had fallen asleep in the night before, and was watching, with a child's delight, as Fang and his Peeko showed off some aerial acrobatics for him. He clapped and laughed at the silly display and Dagger remembered that her anger was pointless. Not only would he listen politely to her ranting, but also he would laugh them off when she finished and not be bothered in the least by her anger.

So instead of her earlier plan of stomping out there and yelling at him, she calmly walked out and completely ignored all three of them as she bent to her bag and settled it on her shoulders.

"Oh, ho... So miss Dagger you finally decided to join the land of the living did ye?" he laughed at her dirty look, "Now stop your pouting dear, you know as well as I do you needed that rest and being angry does you no good! Now come join me and watch your friend, Fang! He is absolutely marvelous! Quick as the devil he is and he can turn on a wingtip!"

She growled at his happy go lucky attitude and glared at him. Her earlier plan from before to ignore him was forgotten, leaving her once again with her anger.

"Mr. Briney you know as well as I do that I have to leave as soon as possible. I should have left last night, but as someone made that impossible I have to go now. We could both be in trouble if we are caught!" she cried

"Dagger, dear you need to lighten up! We are safe and no one has found us, but, you are right, you should be on your way. Now come give me a hug then get off my boat." he laughed

That didn't quiet assuage her anger, but she gave it up as hopeless and walked over to him grudgingly accepting his hug. They hugged for a long time before she broke it, gave him a kiss on the cheek, and started off the boat. He called his farewells as he started his journey home and she waved until he was nothing but a speck in the distance.

Fang and Dagger didn't stay long in Slateport; mostly because Dagger was worried someone would find them. It never occurred to her that the orphanage might not even know she was missing since they usually only saw her when she came home for dinner. Even if she did not show up tonight they may think nothing of it because she had stayed to eat at the Center more than once. It never dawned on her that it could be two or three days before they even realized she was missing.

So, because of her paranoia, Dagger stopped only to buy necessities, such as food, before starting on her journey to the next city. Perhaps it was fate that she was in such a rush to leave...

"Oh shut up! It's not my fault that I think like a human! If you hadn't noticed I was raised by them!"

"Yes and it is quiet obvious. Why do humans think that Pokemon can't feed themselves after being caught? It's not like they didn't live their entire lives on their own in the wild."

"I'm sure I don't know! I didn't start the tradition! I guess they just assume it is their responsibility once they catch them."

"Yes and then they go and breed these domesticated Pokemon that have to depend on humans for all their food and needs because they have never gotten the chance to learn to fend for themselves! Then what happens when a trainer decides he doesn't want them any more and abandons them? I'll tell you! They die!"

"Look I am sorry if asking what you eat so I could buy it offended you, if I had know you were going to blow a gasket I would never have asked! I don't know what Zubat's eat and I just thought it would be nice if you picked your own food instead of me picking something you don't like!"

"Well that's all well and good, but I am not even your Pokemon. Why would you feel the need to feed me? And I am sure that they wouldn't have carried Rapidash blood at that shop anyways."

"I was going to buy it for you because I considered you and friend, you know a traveling companion, and I normally would buy food for my friend if he didn't have any money...Rapidash blood! You drink blood?"

"Of course I do I thought all humans knew that! That's why they always run from us in the caves and tell nasty little stories about us behind our backs. Of course they don't know how horrible their blood tastes, but it is fun to watch them scream when we show up." he laughed

"Well I had heard that Zubat's drink blood, but I didn't believe it! I thought it was just a scary story the Islander's told their children to keep them away from the caves. Why, by the way, do humans taste so bad? And why only Rapidash blood?"

"Well humans taste bad because of all the chemicals the have in their blood. You don't only drink water or only eat plants or meat like Pokemon. Your food and drink gives the blood a bad flavor. I personally like Rapidash blood, I am not sure why, but it is my favorite. We all have our own unique tastes just like humans, for example I had a cousin who loved Charizard blood. He loved it so much he would drink nothing else. Found himself a den on a volcano inhabited by a few Charizard families and fought for his meals all day long. Needless to say it was funny to see him try and get even a sip from something that shoots fire first and asks questions later! Zubat would come from all over to watch him sneak his way over to one, and right when you think he's got it... BOOM it lets off a fireball. He eventually got rather good at getting his meals, but he has the burns to show for his failures." he laughed

"You know I never really thought about Zubat, or any Pokemon for that matter, having favorites. Actually I never even wondered about what they ate... I wonder if anyone else has? I should really write this down later." she mused

"Well speaking of blood I smell some."

"You smell blood? Where is it?" she asked

"Up ahead. I think its coming from that rock... maybe something is hurt."

Without a word Dagger swiftly made her way over to the rock and, at first, thought her eyes were deceiving her. As Fang had said there was blood, but it looked as if it were coming from a hole in the rock itself. On second glance, however, she realized her mistake as she discovered that it wasn't a rock at all. It was a really big Pokemon. A Rhydon.

"Oh so it's the rock that's bleeding then." said Zubat

"Shut up. You know good and well it's not a rock." she retorted as she checked the Rhydon over

"True, but it makes for a good nickname..."

"How can you be joking now?" she interrupted, "The poor thing is bleeding to death! Look I don't have the necessary tools or the training to fix it myself." she said as she got out a roll of gauze and began wrapping the oozing wound on its nose, "I am going to have to go and get help. I need you to stay here and make sure no one gets too close, understand?"

"Sure I will, but I would hurry if I were you. It doesn't look too good."

She gave the Rhydon one last looking over to make sure it had no other wounds she could bandage before wiping her bloody hands on her shirt and running off towards town to get Joy. Fang fluttered around the Rhydon fulfilling his guard duties, but it was hardly necessary because no one came anywhere near. He was having a hard time just flapping around the creature as its sweet smelling blood taunted him to take a taste, but he knew Dagger wouldn't like it if he fed on a helpless Pokemon, so he kept his distance.

She was back sooner than he expected because she had caught a ride with Joy in some vehicle. As soon as Joy was out of the car she promptly threw a pokeball at the Rhydon and caught it. With a quick explanation to the open mouthed Dagger that it was the safest and quickest way to transport a Pokemon as large as the Rhydon, Joy jumped back in the car. Dagger yelled at Fang to hop in, unless he wanted to be left behind, and the three were off at a break neck speed back to the center.

To Dagger's disappointment she was ordered to stay in the waiting room while Joy healed the Rhydon. She obviously couldn't say that she had worked for the Joy in Dewford because she didn't want to leave evidence of herself behind, but all the same it felt wrong to not be in there...

CRACK...BAM...

Well perhaps it was a good thing she wasn't in there after all... Seconds later the doors slammed open and a very harassed looking Joy ran out. She had blood on her hands and her apron, her hat had been knocked off, Dagger assumed, by whatever had caused that crash, her hair was popping out of its pins, and she had a deep, bloody gash running down her arm. Joy zoned in on Dagger and without a word dragged her into the emergency room. The beastly noise coming from back there hadn't lessened and helping Joy didn't seem all that appealing any more.

"I was able to stop the bleeding from the wound on her nose. I was about to get to work on her arm, but she woke up and started thrashing about. She ripped her arm free and got me good on the arm before my Chansey were able to restrain her. The Chansey can't hold a full grown Rhydon down for long and if she gets free and thrashes around again she might hurt herself, not to mention us." explained Joy as she dragged a confused Dagger along after her.

"Wait!" said a frustrated Dagger, "I don't understand! What do you want me for?"

"Well obviously I was hoping you might be able to help! Maybe she will react differently to you or your Zubat. It's a long-shot, but it's the only possibility I can think of, short of calling in Jenny with a tranquilizer for It." explained Joy as she led Dagger through the final doors into the Rhydon's room

The Rhydon was lying in the hospital bed being held down by six Chansey and some thick leather bindings. She was struggling for all she was worth to get free and it was obvious that the Chansey, who were not used to strenuous activity, couldn't keep her down much longer. The Rhydon had started screaming loudly in anger, but it was animalistic, it had no words that Dagger could decipher. The Chansey were encouraging each other through clenched teeth and Dagger knew something had to be done quickly.

So she quickly walked to the side of the Rhydon's bed then hesitated, not sure what to do. It seemed that she had done something inadvertently, however, as the Rhydon had quit struggling and looked up at her curiously sniffing at the air. The Chansey took this opportunity to relax a little, but did not let go.

"She can smell her blood on you and I think she recognizes your sent from the bandage you put on her wound earlier." Fang told her

"Okay that makes sense I suppose." she turned her attention back to the Rhydon. "I know you have been hurt, but all Joy wants to do is heal you now. Whatever happened before, well its over now, we can help you get better." explained Dagger

"I do not trust that woman. Humans perverted my kind and turned them against me! They cut my horn off, my most important weapon. It is the symbol of my kind and without it, I am nothing and I am weak! You are different... You helped me to live and you can speak my language. You can heal me." answered the Rhydon

"That doesn't make sense. Joy helped you too, more than I did in fact. What makes you think I am so special?" questioned Dagger

"You helped stop my bleeding while I was unconscious. You didn't try to completely heal me without my permission, and you didn't cause me any further pain. It is a sign of respect in my clan to keep the wounded only alive, until they are able to decide their own fates. I wish to be healed now whereas before I would have chosen death." explained the Rhydon

"Don't judge all Pokemon by the crazy rituals of the Rhydon, most of us are sane and appreciate being healed, conscious or not." said Fang, Earning himself a dirty look from the Rhydon and from Dagger.

"I guess I don't completely understand, but does this mean you will let Joy heal you now?" asked Dagger trying to get back on track

"NO! That woman will not come near me. You will heal me or I will not be healed." hissed the Rhydon

Joy looked on in slight confusion as she heard a one sided conversation. It seemed that the girl was able to understand the Zubat and the Rhydon, but her logical side was telling her that was impossible. Whatever the girl was doing it seemed to be working, but the Rhydon didn't seem all that interested in letting anyone but the girl near her.

"Nurse Joy she isn't going to let you heal her. Is her arm wounded too bad for you to walk me through repairing it?" asked Dagger

"Well it's only dislocated and I am sure it wont be difficult to talk you through popping it into place and setting it in a sling."

It didn't take long before they were finished and Joy had ordered the Rhydon left alone for rest. Dagger asked the Rhydon if she would stay in the bed and sleep and the Rhydon agreed on the condition that no one, except Dagger herself, was to go into the room. With that agreement in place, Dagger left the room.

Dagger was stopped by Joy in the hall and asked it they could speak for a bit after they both got cleaned up. Dagger agreed, but she got a horrible sinking feeling in the pit of her stomach, did Joy know she was a run-away? It only took Dagger a few minutes to clean her hands and change her bloodstained shirt, before she went to the lobby to wait for Joy. It took Joy a little longer because she obviously had to clean and wrap her own wound, but she was out soon enough.

"I need to talk to you about the Rhydon." said Joy

Dagger thanked the every deity that might be watching when Joy said nothing about Dagger having run from home. The sinking feeling in her stomach disappeared and she was flooded with relief.

"Okay, what is it?"

"Well do you completely understand the Rhydon's situation?"

"Well if understanding the situation means that I know some bastard took her horn and left her for dead, then yes." Dagger answered

"Okay well you have the simple version and I am not sure if you know of the consequences. First I want to give you a little lesson about Rhydon. The horn of a Rhydon is made of a material that is stronger than diamonds and therefore is a lot of money. The hide of a Rhydon is so strong that it can swim in streams of molten lava and feel no pain and it can withstand hits stronger than that of a cannon."

"Wait." Dagger interrupted, "Then how is it possible to steal a horn? Obviously they didn't cut it off, but if its hide is so tough then how were they able to cut into it for the horn?"

"You are a smart girl. That is exactly the point I was making. Only certain Pokemon have the ability to actually cut into the hide of a Rhydon. For example a Graverler or a Machamp, but both would need to put tremendous force behind their blows in order to be able to cut her. The only Pokemon I can think of capable of actually cutting the horn out, with so much coordination and so little need for power, is another Rhydon."

'That's what she meant then when she said that humans perverted her kind and turned them against her!' thought Dagger " The humans who did this to her trained a Rhydon to be able to cut her horn out, or at least to take their direction in doing it. No wonder she hates humans so much now." said Dagger sadly

"Exactly the point I was getting to. The Rhydon hates all humans now, except you. You seem to actually be able to understand her in ways that I can't really understand, and I think you can control her. So I am going to ask you to take her with you on your travels."

"What? No, I am not a trainer. Plus I know she won't let me, she should be released into the wild again not given to me like a prize for saving her."

"It's not like that at all! We can't put her back in the wild because she no longer has her horn and she is much too aggressive towards humans. Without her horn the other Pokemon will think she is defenseless and she will get continuous challenges for her territory, and while I am sure she could fight off many opponents, eventually she will lose. She will get continuously weaker and will eventually die. So that's reason number one why we can't return her to the wild. Reason number two is simpler. She hates humans. If she attacks humans she is unsafe and therefore will have to be locked up." explained Joy

"So basically I take her or you incarcerate her for the rest of her life. What a choice... I wont just take her. She has to want to go with me. I need to talk to her."

"Of course, but you can't do it tonight. She needs to sleep and so do you. The two of you can talk in the morning."

With that Joy left Dagger with her thoughts as she headed off. Dagger slowly walked out, her thoughts troubled. How could this happen? Some people had to struggle hard to get Pokemon, especially one as powerful as a Rhydon! Then here she comes, with no intent to capture any, and two fall into her lap within two days. Not only that, but her plan of getting out of town quickly was completely ruined. It would be at least three days before she could even have a chance of leaving.

Fang met her as she walked into the waiting room.

"So what did you talk about?" he asked

"Well it turns out that I either have to take her with me or she gets locked up somewhere for the rest of her life."

"So I take it the Rock is going to have to go with us then because of her sad lacking in people skills?"

"You just have to put it that way don't you? Well I guess your basically right even though your being completely insensitive, and quit calling her the Rock."

"So how long are we going to be staying here?"

"I guess a couple of days. She won't be completely healed, but I can't stay any longer than that. Anyways I am going to get a bite to eat. Do you want to come with or are you going to go get something for yourself?"

"I will go with you, I prefer to hunt after dark anyways."

By the time they got back to the center it was dark. Fang went out hunting and Dagger went off towards the beach. They both arrived at the center around the same time and it was very late. Fang tried to ask what Dagger had been doing, but she ignored his questions and hopped into bed. She pulled out a little book and began writing.

"What's that?" he asked

"It's for keeping my thoughts and too write stuff down that I learn." she answered

Fang could get little more than grunts of acknowledgment out of her as he tried to make conversation. He quickly realized it was useless and decided he might as well get some rest. Fang fell asleep listening to the scratch of Daggers pen on the paper.

Dagger's Journal: Second Entry

It has been almost two days since I left Dewford. I have unintentionally gained a partner, possibly two, who are Pokemon. I never intended to have Pokemon with me, but I guess it is good to have companions. On my way out of Slateport I discovered a Rhydon who's horn had been taken by humans. It seems to really have hurt her more than just physically because the humans trained one of her own kind to cut the horn from her head. The mental scarring from that must be incredibly painful. I have to convince her to join me or she will be locked up somewhere for the rest of her life because she no longer trusts humans.

I have learned some interesting facts about Fang even though we have been together for only a short time. I have learned that they dislike human blood because of all the chemicals we consume in our food and drinks. Zubat even favor certain Pokemon over others for their blood, for example one may enjoy the blood of a Charazard while another may enjoy a Rapidash, and will often put themselves in great danger just to have their personal favorites.

I have also learned something strange about Rhydon. It seems that it is a custom among the Rhydon to do nothing for the wounded, but keep them alive, until they make a conscious decision to live or die. Zubat made it clear to me that most Pokemon do not share this custom when he expressed his opinion that it was barbaric.

Learning these things only makes me realize how very little I know and how very much I wish to learn. Oh yeah and I just realized I have the ability to understand Pokemon, how much more random can things get.

Aurelia is coming along nicely.

End Second Entry

The next morning Dagger woke in the normal routine of nearly jumping out of her skin and ripping the covers off to look at her left thigh. She could still feel a dull pain from the memory of the dream as she stared at her scarred leg. When she remembered where she was she rolled out of bed and quietly got dressed. She hoped to get to Rhydon's room without waking Fang. She was sure he would follow if he figured out where she was going, and she didn't think he would be all that helpful if he continued to call her the Rock.

She got lucky and made it to Rhydon's room without waking Fang. Now all she had to do was convince a human hating Rhydon to follow her around. She wasn't sure how difficult this was going to be because the Rhydon seemed to think of things in her own unique way. She took a deep breath and walked into the room. The Rhydon was awake and was staring at Dagger as she walked over and sat next to the bed.

"I need to talk to you about something. Is it okay if we talk now or do you want me to come by later?" asked Dagger

"Now is fine. I need to speak with you as well." she answered

"Okay good, how about you go first."

"I wish to travel with you."

Maybe this wouldn't be so difficult after all.

"I can protect you and in return I want you to train me. I want you to help me learn the most effective methods to protect myself without my horn. I also wish for your help in finding the humans who did this to me." she continued

"Well actually I came here to ask you to join me anyways so of course we can travel together, but you must understand I might not be the best person to train you. I am not a Pokemon trainer, but I will gladly help you in any way I can." answered Dagger

"Good, then we are in agreement."

"We are going to have to leave in no more than two days. I understand you won't be completely healed by then, but we will have Fang for protection and we can keep the pace slow."

"I will be fine, but I wouldn't depend on the little flying rat for too much protection if I were you."

'Great I can see where this is going already. That's all I need, an insensitive Zubat calling a Pokemon fifty times his size "the Rock" and a very big and powerful Rhydon picking fights back by calling Fang a "flying rat".' thought Dagger

"Well then I guess we are all set then." she sighed, " Well everything, except I don't know your name... mine is Dagger."

"My name is Rye."

_Hope you enjoyed. Review and tell me your thoughts, even the mean ones. Next chapter you can look forward to a battle. What will Dagger do when she has to help her Pokemon battle, even though she has no experience in the area of battles and doesn't know all the attacks her companions are capable of? Doesn't sound like she has a chance, but surprises come when least expected._


	3. You Don't Want to Get on Her Bad Side

1I enjoyed writing this one a lot. I am pretty satisfied with how it turned out and it gives some much-needed action to the story. Plus I thought the end was pretty cute, Dagger deserves good break. I know its shorter, but on the bright side I updated quickly.

Dagger, Fang, and Rye made it out of Slateport in two days, just as Dagger had planned. They were now on their way to Littleroot town. It had been Joy's suggestion that Dagger try and get Rye to be more tolerant of humans in a small town, rather than one that was big and full of tourist like Slateport. Sure Rye wouldn't just lash out at a human for walking on past, but if they were going to be traveling in big cities it would be impossible for people not to bump into the big Rhydon, so it was necessary to get her to calm down a bit. They were taking less traveled side roads, in order to avoid as many humans as possible, but even the road less traveled had people who were too curious for their own good. Already Dagger had been forced too intervene by yelling at, and shoving, people who got too close to the Rhydon. When there were no disruptions Dagger still had the non-stop arguing between the "the rock" and the "flying rat," to deal with. Oh joy.

"It is an absolutely barbaric, not to mention crazy, custom! Though I guess one couldn't expect less from a bunch of rocks." argued Fang

"It is a warriors right! It is a show of great loyalty to allow the victims to choose their own fate. It is custom that this right is given and if it is not, then it is a great dishonor to the Rhydon in question and they may take the head of the dishonorable healer if they so choose. You stupid flying rats wouldn't understand dignity and loyalty, your too busy risking your lives for a pint of your favorite blood to care about anything else!" replied Rye

"Do not mock a Zubat's feeding habits! It is bravery that makes us face great danger to acquire what we want! I have a cousin who risks his life on a continuous basis to get the blood of Charzard. He is brave to face a beast that is as big as you, with the added danger that it shoots fire from its mouth! Zubat from all over come to watch his bravery and are in awe at the sight of him facing down such dangers! Yet when he gets hurt he never refuses the attention to his wounds, conscious or not."

At this point Dagger had to stifle a laugh. Fang was lying through his, well his fangs! He had told her the same story, but it hadn't involved Zubat coming around from all over to watch a spectacle of bravery. In fact he had made his cousin sound like quite a fool and the specters had sounded like they were only there for a laugh when his cousin failed and was on the bad end of a flamethrower attack.

"Your bravery is a pathetic cover up for your families insanity and their dishonor. You call me barbaric, but to heal the wounded without their consent is both barbaric and very disrespectful to the Pokemon in question. It is taking away their choice and you are controlling their fate, it is beyond treachery to control the fate of another." retorted Rye

"That is a cowards law! Only those who wish to have the opportunity to die instead of face hardship would make such a tradition! You rocks are cowards and your so called honor is a sham!" snarled Fang

"Enough! I think we have established that the pair of you have clashing views on what is right and what is wrong. Neither of you is going to convince the other that your way is best! So stop arguing right now! You're going to drive me insane!" Dagger ordered

Both Pokemon looked at her for about five seconds before replying together, "you can't tell us what to do, remember you said you're not our trainer."

Figures they would agree on the one thing I don't want them too! My own words come back to bite me on the butt, she thought as they continued on with their argument, At least it seems to be somewhat good-natured. They aren't trying to attack each other.

So the group continued on down their trail, with Fang and Rye still arguing over who was less barbaric. This went on for about another half hour before Dagger couldn't take it anymore. So she began to sing nursery rhyme songs at the top of her lungs in order to drown out the arguing and hopefully annoy the pair enough that they would shut up. That plan failed, however, when they just raised their voices over hers in an attempt to thwart her bellowing, but it seemed that she had more volume in her as she also raised her tone.

One can imagine what it must have looked like to hear, or see, a girl screaming out the words of familiar children's songs as a Rhydon and a Zubat screamed at each other over her so called singing. Needless to say Dagger was very embarrassed when an extremely handsome boy appeared up ahead as she finished singing ten little monkeys jumping on a bed.

Rye and Fang quit their arguing when the silent Dagger alerted them to the presence of the stranger. As said before he was very handsome. Blonde shaggy hair, a traveler's deeply tanned skin, doe brown eyes, tall, and very well toned. Dagger had to admit that she was jealous. She was somewhat stocky, very short, and the only muscles she had were the result of summer days spent swimming at the beach. Usually she wasn't aware or didn't altogether care about her looks, but this boy had a way of making her feel very self-conscious. He was staring at the three of them unashamedly and wasn't moving a muscle. Dagger, who was now the color of a cherry, got unjustly angry with the boy, blaming him for her embarrassment.

"What are you staring at?" she yelled, "Just take a picture, it will last longer!"

"Well if you would kindly start up that racket you and your Pokemon were making earlier, I will gladly pull out my video camera and record the whole thing. Or perhaps you're out of nursery rhymes to scream out at the top of your lungs?" he answered tartly

So looks obviously didn't count for everything she thought. She blushed a little at his crack on her singing, but quickly got a hold of herself and forced her embarrassment down.

"You need to move aside while we pass. Rye," she pointed at the Rhydon, "doesn't like people too much so, I suggest you stand back."

"Actually I have no intention of moving for you right now. You see I think I owe you something in return for making my ears bleed. I challenge you to a battle and I am going to enjoy pounding your off key little ass into the ground."

"First of all thanks for saying my butt is little. Second I can't battle you because I am not a trainer." she replied

"Well I guess this will be easier than I thought then. I suggest you get one of those Pokemon to battle for you or it will be very hard to defend yourself from my attacks." he sneered

Rye of course still couldn't battle seeing as she had only had three days to recover and her arm was still in a sling. Zubat could battle, but she didn't know how strong he was and she didn't know how to direct him in battle. Even if she had known what attacks a Zubat could use, she still didn't know which attacks Fang was capable of. It also didn't look like this guy would take it easy on her.

"I will battle him." Fang told Dagger

"Are you sure? I can't really help you or anything, I don't know your attacks or any strategies for battle." she whispered

"I can choose my moves well enough. All you have to do is warn me if an attack is coming that I can't see. I am really good at dodging."

"Okay then let's do this." she answered coming up with an idea

"Listen, Fang will battle you, but on one condition. We use only one Pokemon, one round and that's it. Rye can't battle and it would be unfair to make Fang go for two matches." said Dagger

"Fine, that's all I need to beat you anyways." answered the boy

He quickly selected one of two pokeballs kept at his belt and threw it to release the Pokemon it contained. Out of the flash of red light a Seviper materialized and hissed a challenge. Fang wasted no time in attacking and shot out of his mouth weird waves that seemed to bend the air around them on their journey towards the Seviper.

"Naja dodge its supersonic and use poison tail now!" he yelled

So it was a supersonic attack. I need to try and remember this thought Dagger. The Seviper obeyed his master and quickly avoided the oncoming attack, then sliced out with the blade on its tail. Before Dagger could scream warning, Fang had maneuvered out of reach. He stayed in the air for a brief second then charged the Seviper with astounding speed and slapped the Seviper hard with his wings. The Seviper was sent sprawling backwards from the power of the attack. Fang again wasted no time in attacking. He quickly flew over and bit the Seviper hard on the back of its neck. It screeched in pain and wriggled wildly, trying to shake the Zubat from its neck.

"Naja roll over on your back and squish it!"

Fang quickly let go and was out of dodge before his opponent's large, heavy body crushed him. The Seviper was outmatched. Fang had the advantage of being able to fly and Fang's speed was amazing, totally outclassing his opponent's. Fang once again flew up into the air and dropped towards his opponent like a bullet.

"Naja! Another wing attack! Dodge it now!"

The Seviper did manage to avoid the worst of the attack, but Fang still grazed the snake.

"Poison tail again, Naja." yelled his master

This time Naja was too quick for Fang to dodge and Fang took the blow full on. He was knocked aside, but some how managed to stay in the air. He looked a little dazed, but not seriously hurt.

"Naja bite, now, while its hurt!"

"No! Fang it's attacking head on! Dodge to the side now!" screamed Dagger

Her words seemed to snap him out of his daze and he did a cool, little aerial cartwheel just in time to avoid the snapping jaws of his serpentine foe. Once again Fang took to the skies, out of reach of the Seviper, but this time he didn't try a wing attack. Instead he opened his mouth and a dark ball began to take form. It was blacker than night and looked almost like it was a rip in the air surrounding it. It took it only second to become the size of a soccer ball, and then Fang released it. The Seviper was too slow to get away and the ball of dark matter slammed into him dead on. Naja was thrown into a tree, and fell too the ground unconscious.

"Fang that was awesome! You are so fast I had no idea you could move like that!" Dagger said, as she excitedly congratulated Fang on his victory.

"Well I told you my favorite blood is Rapidash blood right? You have to be pretty fast to catch a Rapidash you know!" he answered just as happy for his win as she was

"You battle well for a flying rat." was Rye's congratulations

"You can quit celebrating. My next Pokemon won't be outmatched because of speed. You will loose this round!"

"What round? We agreed that we would only go for one round! One Pokemon only!" said Dagger

"Well that was before I lost. I don't like to lose and I don't have to follow your rules! Prepare to battle."

With that he threw another pokeball. This one reveled a Scyther and now Dagger was really worried. Fang was in trouble; even Dagger knew the famed speed of a Scyther. Fang would no longer have speed to his advantage, and because the Scyther could fly Fang no longer had that to use against his opponent either, not to mention that it was Fang's second battle and the Scyther was fresh and rested.

"Iniki quick attack."

Fang was able to dodge the attack, but just barely. It was pointless however as the Scyther came around again with a second quick attack from behind and knocked Fang hard into the ground.

"Finish him off now Iniki. Use your wing attack." yelled the boy

"Fang look out! You have to dodge him! I believe in you I know you can do it!"

When Dagger said that Fang was struck with an idea. It might not be powerful enough yet, but it was the only attack that might work. Fang managed to roll out of the way just in time to avoid the attack, and too his luck the Scyther lost control of his speed and crashed into the ground. Fang flew up high and began collecting energy for his next attack. Dagger thought it was going to be that dark attack again, but was surprised to find that the energy was not black this time, but pink and seemed to be being pulled from within Fang himself.

"Ininki get off the ground and use a wing attack! Stop the Zubat before it can hit you!"

Ininki followed its master's orders and flew off the ground at a break neck speed towards Fang. Fang was still gathering energy and the Scyther was gaining on him every second. Time slowed as the pink energy continued to pour from Fang and the Scyther gained ground and power for his oncoming attack, then they met. Ininki hit Fang just as he let off his attack, which was shaped curiously like a heart, and both went flying back. Fang landed at Rye's feet and the Scyther landed at his masters. Both were miraculously able to rise, but Fang looked to have come out worse for the wear and was barley able to hold himself up.

"Now is your chance Ininki! Quick attack now!"

The Scyther was charging fast and building up lots of power for its final strike against Fang. Within a second it was right in front of the little bat, and just as it was about to ram into him and knock him out for good, it was stopped in mid air by a gray fist smashing into its gut with a resounding crack. Rye's fist. At the last minuet she had thrown a punch with her good arm into the oncoming Scyther's unguarded middle. It seemed to hang in midair for a second or two, its mouth gaping open, before it fell to the floor, mercifully unconscious. The Scyther's trainer saw red.

"You dirty little cheater! Your other Pokemon is not allowed to interfere it is against the rules!" yelled the boy angrily

Now that made Dagger mad, really mad. How dare that little son of a Muk get angry with her! She was the only one with any right to be angry! He had cheated and had injured Fang just because he didn't like to loose! Loosing any restraint she may have harbored to this point, she ran at the fuming boy, and before he could react, slugged him hard in the face, knocking him out cold. She immediately felt better when she saw the surprised look on his face before he joined his Pokemon in the realm of the unconscious. She was also elated at the big purple bruise already forming around his eye.

"Well I must say that was unexpected." said a surprised Rhydon

"Well it was worth getting the crap beat out of me to see that! Way to go Dagger!" panted Fang

"He just made me mad. He had no right to get mad at Rye for intervening after he sent out that Scyther when we had agreed to only one Pokemon each."

"Remind me to never piss you off!" laughed Fang at her indignation

"I agree. I think your punch was harder than mine." said Rye as she peered over the unconscious boy

Dagger blushed a bit, but was happy just the same. She couldn't keep the smile off her face and was proud, not only of herself, but of Rye and Fang too.

"Guys you were awesome!" she beamed

"Yeah good timing with the punch there rock." said Fang, but not mockingly

"Well you fought well even if you are a flying rat." responded Rye in kind

Dagger smiled again and pulled out a super potion to use on fangs wounds. She told him he should ride on her or Rye until he felt back to normal, needless to say he choose to hitch a ride on Dagger. Before leaving, Dagger used a little of her potion to fix the worst of the unconscious Scyther's wounds, it wasn't his fault after all that his trainer was an ass, and returned him to his pokeball to keep him safe.

The boy was another matter. She went over and arranged his body so it was in the most uncomfortable position possible, he was sure to get a crick in his neck at the very least, and left him that way. Then for good measure smeared dirt on his perfect face. Rye and Fang were giggling beside her as she did this and again started with the "remind me to never piss you off jokes." They all left the area in high spirits talking about the battle they had just had.

"I think my favorite trick was when you cart wheeled out of the way in mid air! It was really cool, but what was that move you used to finish off the Seviper?" asked Dagger

"It was a shadow ball." answered Fang

"Zubat don't learn that move." said Rye

"Yes, but I used to travel with another human and he taught me the attack."

"Oh, that's a really good idea. And Fang I wanted to apologize. I should have known that with all the trainers out here today some just wouldn't take no for an answer. As soon as you're well I want you to start teaching me your attacks so I can help in the next battle. We can even train if you want to. Rye the same goes for you. I want to learn your attacks in case you are ever forced to battle. I don't want to ever feel so useless again." said Dagger

"I wouldn't mind. I wanted to go with you to train anyways." said Rye

"Yes it would be a good plan for you to know our attacks in case we need your help in battle, but don't go thinking I want you to dictate my every move. Not only do I not need it, but I think it works to our advantage if the opponent does not know our every move." said Fang

"Your right. I will make sure not to order you around too much, after today I am positive you can handle yourself."

"So back to the battle, I am very curious as to what that last move you used on the Scyther was." said Rye

"Yeah what was that?" asked Dagger in agreement

"Um..." Fang's cheeks turned suspiciously pink

"It was strange it looked like it was in the shape of a heart right before it hit the Scyther." said Dagger thoughtfully

Rye got a mischievous smile on her face. "Oh it did, did it? Then I know what it is. Do you want me to tell her or do you want the honor?" teased Rye

"Oh shut up you great bullying rock!" said Fang "I'll tell her." he turned his attention back to Dagger, "It was an attack called Return." he said shyly

"Never heard of it." she said confused as to why this was so amusing to Rye

"It is an attack that is affected by how much the user likes his or her trainer, or partner in our case, and is more powerful the more the user like his or her trainer." said Fang

"In other words it is an attack of love! Meaning Fang must really love you because to knock that Scyther back so far when it was attacking with such force, he would need a very powerful Return attack!" she laughed

At that point it seemed that Fang was well enough to fly straight at the great Rhydon before him in a pretend attack. She played along and ran from him in mock fear as she giggled at his expense. For Dagger it was strange to see Rye playing with Fang in such a childish manner, but she supposed everyone had a lighter side just waiting for a chance to pop out.

Dagger was glad that their playing had spared her from having to say anything to Fang after she discovered what the Return attack actually entailed. She feared had she said anything to Fang it would have just created more embarrassment for the both of them. She was touched, however, to learn how much Fang liked her. She almost wanted to cry in happiness. Fang had pretty much admitted that he truly cared for her, though they had only been together for about four days, and her friends were happier than a pair of kittens with a new ball of yarn. Today was pretty much the best day of her life.

So leave me a review and tell me why you liked it or didn't like it. Also I have done my best with the grammar, but grammatical errors always tend to rear their ugly heads. Don't complain too much about them unless you are willing to beta read for me. Well next chapter you can look forward to seeing our, now, purple eyed (that means the bruise) friend again and finding out his name, Dagger and company will be training a little, Dagger will find out about a very interesting person who's name she happens to share, and Dagger may just change something about herself. Mysterious...

Thanks go out to DarthStriker, Krista, Forever, and Alchemistangel for the encouragement and for taking the time to review. It really means a lot to me!

P.S. I have given a few clues about certain unknowns. Some of those things can be found out with a little research on google or just careful reading. Can you figure it out?


	4. Stupid Mistakes

1_Sorry for the long update interruption, but I was on vacation and then my cousin came into town the day I got back. Time to write has been minimal to say the least. I finally finished though and hope you enjoy the new installment! _

"Use Wing Attack!"

"No," said Fang as he dodged a Tackle attack from a Mightyena, "That will work, but won't be very effective. Try something else!" he yelled

"Oh...Supersonic?"

This attack Fang obeyed. The strange sound waves that seemed to bend the air flew towards the Mightyena and effectively confused the canine. It began to thrash around, bite itself, and throw its body hard on the ground.

"Remember the effects are only temporary, decide on a new attack."

"How about Leech Life?"

"No, too weak an attack, I don't need to recover anyways," said Fang as he eyed the Mightyena.

"Oh I remember now! Use Bite!"

"Exactly."

If it was possible, it seemed that Fang extended his fangs and dug them deep into the neck of the confused canine. The Mightyena yelped in pain from the attack and stupidly skittered away from Fang, causing deep gash marks where the fangs had been torn from its body. Dagger half expected the Mightyena to attempt to run away, but it stayed and turned around to look at the Zubat with maddened eyes. Then it did something she hadn't expected, it spoke.

"You are a disgrace to your kind and the Pokemon race! How could you, a free Pokemon, train a human to learn to catch us? Not only that, but you obey her orders though you have no reason too. She may speak our language, but she is still thieving human. Her kind always come and steal our pups and make them fight. Yet you obey her and you teach her to battle. You disgust me and I will kill the both of you!" he growled

"Obey her? Ha, my dear stupid dog if anything she obeys me. Sure I am teaching her to battle, but that is for my own benefit! As for your pups, I don't care one bit about them! If you are so worried of their capture maybe you should protect them better." replied Fang

"Fang you really need some lessons in sympathy..." Muttered Dagger as she watched the Mightyena howl its fury and charge at Fang.

Fang surged her comment off and watched the movements of his opponent. Dagger suddenly got an idea that might just finish this battle off quickly.

"Fang dodge the attack and use Astonish!"

Fang avoided the Mightyena's Bite attack by dropping between its legs and sliding behind it. He then nipped it hard on the butt with is fangs and when his infuriated foe turned around to retaliate, Fang surprised it by slapping him hard in the face with his wings. Needless to say the Mightyena was effectively astonished and it flinched.

"Now use Bite while it is immobilized!"

Fang was quick to comply and once again stuck his enlarged fangs into the exposed neck of his opponent. The Mightyena made no noise this time and fell to the ground hard. It tried once to stagger to his feet, but was unsuccessful and so it stayed on the ground. Fang made no attempt at sportsmanship, though she hadn't expected any, and flew around in circles flaunting his victory with phrases like 'I thought you were going to kill us!' and 'Who's the disgrace now?'

Dagger ignored him and started to the Mightyena to see if it was okay. Its labored breathing had her worried.

Fang stopped his gloating as soon as he saw her destination and warned her to stay away. She ignored him and continued walking towards the injured animal. When she got close she failed to notice that he was still conscious and as her hand reached out to check his neck, his jaw snapped around her wrist. She screamed in pain and lost all sense. She struggled and pulled her arm, which only cause the dog to bite harder and caused her skin to rip more. Fang came to the rescue and bit the dog on the back surprising it into letting go long enough for Dagger to pull her arm away.

"I told you not to go." Said Fang, but she didn't even hear him. She was silent now, but the pain in her wrist was unbearable. Tears of pain rolled down her cheeks and splashed into the wound as she dared a glance, she could see white bone shining through the streams of blood and much of the muscle was ripped through. She had nearly lost her hand!

"Fang," she panted. "I need my...bag... hurry."

Fang flew at his top speed back to the campsite. He found her bag easily, but it was too big for him to carry alone. He needed Rye who happened to be nowhere in sight.

"Stupid Rock!" He yelled as he went off in search of the Rhydon. He screamed out her name continuously, but received no answer for a good five minutes. He finally found her in the woods scrounging some berries off the trees.

"Finally you idiot! What are you doing! Dagger is hurt she needs her bag! Don't just stand there go get it!" shouted Fang

Rye took a moment to decipher his quickly delivered message before starting off towards the campsite at a speed Fang would have marveled at if it were not for the situation at hand. It took only a few minutes to retrieve the bag and get back to Dagger, but when the duo arrived both were overwhelmed by the stench of blood.

In the seven or eight minuet span of time that Fang had been gone Dagger had changed dramatically. Her face was so pale it seemed to glow in the dark undergrowth, and her entire arm was covered in blood. She had removed her shirt and used it as a stand in for bandages, but it had been soaked through and the blood was making little droplets on her legs beneath the wound. She seemed unaware of their arrival and made no movements to show she was even alive. Fang flew up to her and felt her neck with his wing.

"She is alive, but she has lost a lot of blood. We have to get her to a human doctor! We need to get her to that town we were headed to." said Fang

"We won't make it in time. I can't run that long and you are too small to fly her. We will lose her." Said Rye sadly.

"Dammit I promised I would take care of her and I can't even do that! I need to be bigger now!" he screamed

Something happened then. Fang felt his entire body surge with new power and strength. His body was encased in a glow of golden-white and he could feel his bones grow larger and be molded into a different shape. He could feel his body stretching and changing and he could feel the overwhelming new power that came with his transformation. He had evolved!

He didn't wait a second after his metamorphosis to nab Dagger and set off for Littleroot. He didn't have to wonder about his evolution. He was a Golbat now. How to fly and how fast he could travel was instinctive knowledge. He knew his power and his strength, he was still the old Fang in attitude, but he was a whole new Fang in attributes. Yet to him it was almost like he had been a Golbat all along. He knew this body now just as he had known his body then. He didn't need to worry about Rye she could get here on her own. All he had to worry about was Dagger.

Once above the trees it was no more than ten minutes fast flying to arrive in town. Since he didn't know where the human center for healing was he took her to the next best place, the ever-identifiable Pokemon Center. He was met with unexpected results. The people in the center fled when they saw the great Golbat and its wounded prey and the Golbat let out an awful scream. The scream cause a very annoyed joy to come rushing out with a handful of Chansey in tow.

Joy took in the situation. She looked at the girl then at the Golbat, made her own conclusions about the pair, and pulled out a gun. She fired it at the large bat and it fell to the ground with a loud thump.

Dagger awoke with a throbbing pain in her right hand. She didn't remember where she was or why her hand hurt. She realized that she was in a bed and couldn't figure out why that didn't seem right to her. After all it should be natural to awake in a bed right? She glanced to her left and saw another bed. It had a patient too, but it held a Pokemon. A Bellossom to be exact. She then looked at her hand that continued its incessant painful throbbing. It was wrapped up in clean white bandages and she had needles sticking into her arm connected to a silver pole holding an IV bag. Then it all came back to her in a flash of memories.

She remembered the battle and the Mightyena. She remembered being bitten and sending Fang off to collect her bag and the antagonizing wait for his return. She remembered attempting to stop the blood flow from her wound using her shirt as a makeshift bandage. She then remembered giving up, the bandage had not been working and Fang was taking too long to return. She had closed her eyes and fallen asleep. Now she had no idea where she was, but she was spared any wait for answers when Nurse Joy bustled in and saw her.

"Awake are we. I will say you gave me a scare! Walking into my lobby to find that some monstrous creature had attacked you and decided to dine on my floor. Well I got that Golbat good I did! He won't be bothering you again I would wager. Lucky thing I had my gun on me or it could have been messy I dare say. You woke sooner than I expected. With a wound like that I would have thought you would sleep for days, but no you awake a mere five hours later! That was a nasty bite you got, lucky for you that stupid bat brought you where he did, five minutes longer and you would have been a goner!"

"Nurse Joy. What are you talking about? I don't understand I was attacked by a Mighyena, not a Golbat." She said dazed.

"Oh well that would explain why the tooth I found in your wound wasn't missing from that Golbat! I suppose the accursed thing just grabbed you up after your little run in with the Mightyena and brought you here. Never happened before, but I guess there is a first time for everything!"

Throughout the talk Joy had managed to change Dagger's bandages and check her pulse, her heartbeat, and her temperature. She then left Dagger with the promise to send her some food and a cheery goodbye. Dagger had to admit that this particular Joy was just too happy for her liking.

As if some higher power wished to prove her assessment of Joy wrong, she heard the Nurse let out an ear-piercing shriek from the next room. Then she heard a roar and her name fallowing that, being called out in a familiar voice. She quickly stood and cradled her arm against her chest, using the other to push the IV along as she hurried towards the sound of her name. She marveled at how weak she was and how much effort it took to simply walk. She found Rye holding up Joy in one hand and threatening the other humans present with the other. Still calling out her name.

"Rye I am right here!" She yelled over the bellowing Rhydon and screaming humans.

Everyone stopped yelling and looked towards Dagger. Rye dropped Joy unceremoniously on her butt and quickly made her way towards the injured girl. She stopped, unsure of how to act and decided that a nice inquiry would be fine.

"Are you alright?" she asked

"I am fine. You should come to my room and get out of here. I think you scared the other humans."

"Serves them right! Do you know how much trouble I went through to get here?" asked Rye

At that moment the doors to the center burst open and officer Jenny with a group of other cops barged in pointing their guns at Rye. Some of them looked a little worse for the wear with bloody gashes and large purple bruises.

"There she is men we have it this time!" said Jenny

"Oh Rye tell me you didn't attack them." whispered Dagger

"Of course I did! They kept trying to capture me! I was barley in this stupid city for five minutes before they started after me!" Complained Rye.

"Um...Hold on a second!" Shouted Dagger to the crowd of cops. "This Rhydon is with me. She is here because she was looking for me. I got hurt and abducted and she got left behind. She wont attack you if you leave her alone." "I hope." She murmured.

The people in the room seemed to relax and the police offices put away their weapons. Joy finally got her nerve back and ordered Dagger back to her room. Joy almost protested when the Rhydon followed, but thought better of it when Rye gave her a dirty look. The police left except for Jenny who needed to speak with Joy. Once back in the room Dagger started questioning Rye.

"What happened while I was unconscious?"

"Fang told me that you needed your bag and you were hurt. He must have spent a lot of time searching for me because I had wandered off looking for food. We raced back to camp and got your bag then he led me to you. You were a bloody mess and I thought you were dead, but Fang said you weren't. He said we had to get you to a human healer, but we had no way of getting you there in time. He got really mad and yelled out something about wanting to be bigger. Then he stared to glow and evolved right in front of me. He took off with you after that and left me behind. I packed up your bag the best I could and started out an hour later. It took another hour to walk to town then I waited for Fang to come find me. I fell asleep for a bit and when I woke it was night already. Then I came into town and looked for you myself as the selfish rat never came for me."

"Wait... Fang evolved! Into a Golbat!"

"Yes. Why?"

Her heart sank. Hadn't Joy said something about shooting that Golbat that had brought her here? She once again got out of bed and found the task to be even more difficult this time around. She asked Rye for help and she made her way back to the lobby. Nurse Joy was still there. She was returning a healed Pokemon to its trainer as she entered.

"Joy! Where is that Golbat that brought me in earlier?" She asked upon arriving at the desk.

"The one that attacked you dear? I told you I shot it. Don't worry we locked it up, it wont bother you again."

She breathed a sigh of relief. "So he's not dead then?"

"Of course not! I carry tranquilizers, not bullets." She answered.

"He is my friend Nurse Joy. He didn't attack me he saved me. He brought me here so I could be healed." Said Dagger.

"Oh really? Well I must say that makes much more sense! I will see to it that he is released and have him brought here. Do you have his pokeball with you?"

"Well no. You see he isn't really my Pokemon. He just follows me. We are just friends."

"Oh well that changes everything." Said Joy.

"What? Why does that make a difference?"

"Well because I don't believe that he is really your friend. Unless you can show me some proof or your Pokedex. I will also need to see this Rhydon's pokeball as well." She answered.

"I don't have a Pokedex. I don't have any proof. I have Rye's pokeball, but I don't even see why it matters."

"Well obviously because I won't believe that a wild Pokemon would just choose to follow you. Plus why would you have a pokeball for one Pokemon and not the other? If you don't have a Pokedex it means you are training without a license and that is prohibited. If you have no way of proving that this Golbat belongs with you then I have to assume you have stolen him."

"That's ridiculous! Call you relative in Slateport! She is the one who caught Rye! Not me! I have her because she could not stay in Slateport and because Rye wanted to go with me! I don't have a Pokedex because I had never even planned on being a trainer!" Answered Dagger angrily.

"My cousin in Slateport knows you then? Well I will call her and try to sort this out. In the meantime I want you to get back in bed and if I catch you out of it again I wont talk with my cousin until I deem you well again."

Dagger assumed that was the best she could do so she slipped out of the lobby and headed back to her room. She lay down with Rye's help and fell asleep minutes later. Rye watched her for a bit before getting bored and going over to the Bellossom's bed side. It was awake and looked just as bored as she.

"Hi." Said Rye.

"Hello." It answered.

"I am Rye. What about you?"

"I'm Peal." She answered.

"So what happened to you?" Asked Rye.

"Got hurt in a battle. I was the only Pokemon my master had left and unluckily the opposing trainer had a Swellow. I didn't last long. What about that human there? Why is she here?"

"She got bit by a Mightyena. Not sure how exactly, but she almost died. A Golbat named Fang brought her here. I suppose he didn't know where the human healers are."

"Oh, well is she your master?" Peal asked.

"No!" Was Rye's angry response. "I have no master I am her friend. I chose to follow her."

"Really? I don't know if I believe you." Was her pert response. "I hate Pokemon who think they are too macho to admit that they really are owned. Honestly you really should get over it you have a pokeball so that means she caught you. She has you, she can command you, and she will master you. Admit it and quit acting like you are still free."

"I am not a pet like you. She has never tried to command me. She has never made me do anything against my will. If she does I will and can leave her." Said Rye.

"Are you sure? Does she really let you do what you want or is she persuading you? Some humans are smart like that. They can make you think you are their equal, but truly they are deceiving you. Making an order look like a request or making it look as if it your idea to do it in the first place. I have seen it before. Humans think we are beneath them and you will find out one day how truly human that girl over there is." Said Peal.

"Is it truly the humans who play the mind games or is it you who plays them? I think it might just be you. I will speak with you no more." Sad Rye.

The little Bellossom glared and turned away from Rye. Though Rye had denied all those accusations about Dagger, the seeds of doubt had been planted. Did Dagger truly respect her as a friend or was she deceiving her in order to master her. Hadn't she said something earlier about taking me along, not only because I wanted her too, for another reason? What had she said? Had Dagger convinced her that it was her own decision to travel with her even though it had been Daggers? That made little sense, but it still made Rye think. And think she did until the next morning in fact.

Dagger did not wake up. The nurse said something about this being normal after all the excitement the day before. Rye supposed that since she had been so active just a few hours after losing so much blood, she must be really tired. Turns out she was right Dagger woke only in short bursts for the next four days. Each time she inquired after Fang, but the nurse said she was still working on it. Rye was left with only her thoughts on what the little Bellossom had said; she got a surprise on the fourth day.

It was no different than any other. Dagger woke in the morning, asked about Fang, managed to eat, and fell asleep an hour later. Rye was nearly bored out of her mind since the only thing she had to do was talk and think, and since that snotty little Bellossom had left two days ago no new Pokemon had come in. She had been left alone to wallow in her boredom except on the ever-increasing moments when Dagger woke up. Today though the door opened and Joy walked in followed by him. Fang had come at last and had just missed Dagger, but Rye knew Dagger would be glad to see him when she woke again. Rye was glad to see him too. Finally someone to talk with.

"Finally! What took you so long?" Said Rye to Fang.

"This bimbo," he said indicating Joy, " and all those police "took me so long" thank you very much! My god I don't think they could have taken any longer. For four days I was sitting in a makeshift cave with bars on it as they ask each other if I was stolen or not!"

Joy deciding the two Pokemon knew each other and were on good terms left the room.

"Well I have been sitting in this room for four days! I have been bored to hell and back again! Dagger only wakes up every few hours and then doesn't talk much before falling to sleep again!" Said Rye.

"Yeah the stupid girl. Went and got herself hurt because she wouldn't listen to me." Said Fang.

"Yeah I have been wondering about that. What happened?" Asked Rye.

"Well after we beat the Mightyena the little idiot got it in her head that she should make sure he wasn't dying. I told her to stay away, but she ignored me and the thing bit her wrist. She sent me after her bag and well you know the rest."

"Your right that was stupid, but you should have made sure she didn't get that close. Explained it to her." Said Rye.

"Hey if she wont listen the first time she is going to have to deal with the consequences. I am not her mother."

"Yeah but we are supposed to protect her. Plus with your disregard and unsympathetic attitude towards others it's no wonder she didn't listen to you. And we could have lost her because you were trying to teach her a lesson. If you hadn't evolved I don't think she would have lived." Said Rye.

"True I did save the day didn't I? I bet she can't wait to see me as a Golbat." Gloated Fang.

"That's not what I meant by your evolving and you know it! I expect you to be more careful next time, but I think you may be right about wanting to see you, she has been asking after you a lot lately."

They talked about other things and argued about the rest as the morning passed away. Around lunchtime Dagger awoke again. She looked around and spotted Rye in her accustomed spot. She smiled and sat up and to her surprise saw a Golbat that stood at least five foot six inches at the foot of her bed.

"Fang?"

"The one and only! I told you to listen to me didn't I? And now look what happened because you didn't. You end up in a hospital and I end up in a cage!" Said Fang.

Rye sighed in exasperation at his greeting. Dagger who at first had been elated to see her friend, felt that emotion changing with every word. Obviously his attitude hadn't changed just because his body had. She scowled at him.

"Your not hurt are you?" She asked sweetly.

"No. Why?"

BAM! She threw her lunch tray smack into his face. He fell over backward and landed in the food that had fallen off the tray with a sickening slap. Rye laughed at him as he struggled to stand up. He was like a turtle stuck on its back! Finally he was able to flip himself over and use his food-covered wings to help him stand. He glared at Dagger who was laughing so had tears were streaming from her green eyes.

"That's what you get! I have been worried sick that you would be locked up forever and I would never get you back! Then you have to come in here and act like a jerk. Typical insensitive Fang." Said Dagger.

"Fine then let's call it even. I got you hurt and you covered me in mushy human food."

"I suppose I can accept your terms." She answered with a giggle.

They talked for a long time before Dagger got tired again and fell asleep. Leaving the two Pokemon in their own company once again. Dagger got better each day and on the seventh she was announced healed. She was still required to keep a glove on her wrist to restrict movement, but it was healed for the most part. Joy said that she may always feel a little pain in it if moved a certain way, but she had done the best she could.

"Now I need to tell you something. I want to make sure that Fang doesn't have to get locked up again, or Rye for that matter, so I am sending you to Professor Birch. From him you will receive you own Pokedex and prevent this from happening again. You have an appointment in one hour so I suggest you get going." Said Joy.

They took her advice and left the Pokemon Center as soon as Dagger had packed all her things. They walked towards the large building that Joy had said was the Professors lab and arrived within fifteen minutes which left them with half an hour before they were supposed to see Professor Birch. They sat in the big lobby area and waited on the Professor. It wasn't five minutes before the Professor came down the winding staircase talking to someone. A very handsome, tall, blonde and tanned someone. She stared at him for a little bit until he noticed her.

"You! Your that little wench that cheated me out of a win the other day and then left me for dead on the side of the road!" He screamed.

"You are so self absorbed! I didn't leave you for dead and I wasn't the one who cheated! You broke the rules and all I did was knock you out. You deserved it too! You had no right to get mad at me or Rye after you were the one who sent out your Scyther when we had agreed to a one on one match!" Dagger yelled.

"Naja was bedridden for two days and Iniki for six! I had to go all the way back to Slateport because of you so they could heal! I will get you for this!" He yelled back.

"Enough! Dice I believe our interview is over and I believe this young lady and I have some business to attend to. You know where the exit is so be on your way and report back when you can." Said Birch.

"Fine, but this isn't over." He said as he made his way to the exit.

"I am sorry about him dear. He is a little competitive, but his heart is in the right place. Especially considering what he was bred from, but your not interested in that I am sure. I believe Joy said you were in need of a Pokedex?" Professor Birch asked.

"Yes. She said I needed it so that people wouldn't think I was a thief." Answered Dagger.

"Of course. Now what is your name dear I am afraid my forgetful friend Joy never told it to me." He asked kindly.

"It's Dagger... Dagger Moonglow." She answered

"Very curious. Both names, but especially Moonglow. I knew a man once who was searching for a flower called Moonglow. He was a very respected herbologist. He told me that this flower had special properties of some sort. I have forgotten now what they were. I haven't seen him in over nineteen years, not since he left for Fortree to find his little flower... Oh, but there I go again talking about things that are of no interest to you. So lets get you a Pokedex."

He ushered her out of the room and into a side room with many computers. He opened a cabinet and pulled from it a curious red, rectangular object with a white and blue pokeball insignia on the end. Obviously the Pokedex. He attached it to one of the many computes with a connecting cord, typed some information into the computer, and pulled it free.

"Now your all registered and the Pokedex will keep tabs on the Pokemon that travel with you. It will also give you information on all of the known Pokemon of this region. I took the liberty of upgrading it so that it will give you information on all the Pokemon in Johto and Kanto as well. So that should be it. Do you have any questions?" He asked.

"No."

"Okay then! It was nice to meet you Miss Moonglow. I hope to see you again in the future." He shook her hand and started to walk away.

"Wait I do have one question. What was the man's name? The one searching for the Moonglow?"

"Dameon Willow." He said with a curious look before he started off again.

She left the way she had come thinking about this man the Professor had mentioned. Moonglow was a flower and this man had been looking for it. Could he have been related to her somehow? Maybe her father? So Moonglow might not be her name at all.

"Fang. Rye. Did you guys hear that?"

"Yes we were right there." Said Fang.

"Oh shut up you great flying rat! Yes we heard."

"I want to go to Fortree. I want to see if anyone there remembers this Dameon Willow and can tell me about the Moonglow flower. I think we might be related. Its not a sure thing, but it is possible."

"Sure we will go. It is a long way though." Said Fang.

"Rye, Fortree is a rather big city. I have noticed you doing well around humans since I got hurt, but can you stand crowds. Will you be able to travel through the big cities on the way?" Asked Dagger

"Yes. I suppose it is pointless to attack all humans. I will take revenge only on those who deserve it." Said Rye though Dagger noticed Rye looked a little troubled at her request.

"Thank you Rye it means a lot to me." Said Dagger and it seemed to make Rye feel better to hear her thanks.

"Very touching. So you finally got the giant to obey you I see. It looks as if she is healed now. No bandages and the little one you called Fang evolved did he? How very surprising."

"What do you want?" Whined Dagger as she looked into the brown eyes of her handsome stalker.

"Revenge, but I have somewhere to be so I just want to ask your name. You heard mine."

"Dice right? Well then if it will get rid of you my name is Dagger." She retorted.

In a flash he had her pressed against his body. Out of nowhere he had drawn a knife and it was now positioned at her throat. Fang and Rye started at him, but he pressed the knife harder to her neck and nicked the skin letting little droplets of blood ripple down her neck.

"What game are you playing? Tell me your real name now. Do you work for her? Did she send you to spy on me or kill me? You had better answer or I will slit your throat." Said Dice deadly calm.

_Zippi: Thanks for the review. Sorry you didn't enjoy it._

_Pokefan97: Thanks for your reviews. They are really encouraging and I am glad you enjoy my writing. _

_What will happen next time? What pissed off Dice so bad I wonder?hmm... You tell me._


End file.
